1. Field
The following description relates to a sensor package and a manufacturing method of the same, and to a transparent member for protecting an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses including camera modules have recently increased. Camera modules are commonly mounted in many portable terminals such as portable phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and the like.
When a camera module is applied to a vehicle, a camera may be provided in a device such as a rear-viewing camera module and be mounted to the vehicle.
Such a camera module includes an image sensor. To maintain the functionality of such an image sensor, a transparent member protecting the image sensor is commonly provided.
Providing such a transparent member has conventionally required installing a separate housing to cover the image sensor. Thus, additional processes for manufacturing the housing and coupling the housing with the transparent member have resulted in an increase in manufacturing costs.